character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingofAwesome9283/Army Power Levels
Introduction This blog is just an idea I had as to how to catalogue the power levels of armies. Some of these ideas will use this tiering system, while others will just be a gauge of what this category is. I made this a blog because 1. it's easier for me to organize my thoughts and 2. Most of these categories I'm organizing are not covered by things like the Civilization Tiering System used by VSBattles (Though there are some similarities). Also, this is mainly focused on the armies, not the civilizations that the armies are part of. Categories These categories will all be to gauge the armies various functions and powers. 'Major Components' Power This is the only one of these categories that requires the standard tiering system. This will include the power of standard infantry troopers and weapons of the civilization. These can include standard weapons (Such as tanks and airplanes in the real world) to massively powerful weapons (Such as the Death Star). Also, notable members power levels will be mentioned as well. Size This is simply the size of the army. A small army would be around barely a few hundred, while a large army would have what appears to be a never ending army (Notably video game armies such as the Koopa Troop and the Eggman Empire) Technology This is meant to be the level of technology. A pre-industrial army would have low technology, an army with tanks and other more modern technologies would be mid, and armies with massively advanced technology/ one that is comprised basically totally of robots would have high technology. Funding Something most people don't mention but is undoubtebly important, money. An army needs money to run, and some have far more than others. This is needed to make most of the weapons the army runs on, and probably also needed to ensure the loyalty of certain troops. Some armies have seemingly endless funds, most notably video game armies that appear again and again, never seeming to die down no matter how many members are killed/destroyed. Loyalty Next is loyalty. While it might not seem important, loyalty is what an army runs on. If troops aren't loyal, then they could defect partway through a battle, or they might not give it their all when they are figthing. With high loyalty troops will follow orders almost flawlessly. Teamwork Teamwork is extremely important in an army. If troops aren't getting along, they will probably have a harder time fighting themselves than their enemy, and if both are being deadly, you have a big problem. The Koopa Troop Strength: ''' '''Size:' '''This army is utterly massive, with no matter how many times Mario beats all of them, there are always more of them in the next adventure. This army also has a massive armada of Airships, Battleships and Tanks. '''Technology: '''Post-Industrial Technology, with plenty of tanks and airships, cannons, and quite a few robots in said army. Also has a UFO in Mario Galaxy. However, this army is reliant mostly on magic. '''Funds: '''Bowser is surprisingly wealthy, with enough money to build a train made of gold, containing tons of the stuff, and also to build 100s of castle '''Loyalty: '''High, the only time people defect from this army are seen when other's around them are brainwashed into defecting. '''Teamwork: '''Bowser's army is extremely potent at working together, as seen in Minion's Quest. This allowed them to beat brainwashed minions, Beanbean kingdom monsters and even the brainwashed Koopalings and Fawful himself. The Eggman Empire '''Strength: ' Size: '''Massive. A massive army of robots, with more coming every game. Also, the egg fleet is a great fleet of warships with heavy firepower. '''Tech:' '''Futuristic' army. An army almost solely comprised of robots and battle mechs, as well as the Final Egg Blaster on the Death Egg, which destroys solar systems. '''Funds: '''Unknown,' but likely massive. After Sonic's done with them, there's got to be a lot of scrapped metal caused by this, however, no matter how many of these guys Sonic defeats, they always come back for more, with a presumably mass produced army, Eggman has the money to build all of these crazy contraptions. '''Loyalty: '''Almost complete loyalty to Eggman, these robots are supposedly programed to follow all of Eggman's orders, and with the exception of a few with more advanced AI, their loyalty is unrelenting. '''Teamwork: '''Hard to say, these robots have great unique strengths, but few have been show to be able to work together in any capacity, and as stated above they aren't exactly free thinkers. The Galactic Empire '''Strength: ' Size: Tech: Funds: Loyalty: Teamwork: More to be added later (Suggestions would be appreciated.) Category:Blog posts